


Collateral Damage

by Vandera



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandera/pseuds/Vandera
Summary: The untold stories of the innocent civilians caught in the crossfire of Azeroth’s wars. Warning: no happy endings.





	1. An Unhappy Birthday

Kimi smiled as she leaned over the railing of her father’s ship. She could see a sea turtle swimming in the water below, with two little babies swimming behind it. Today was a cloudy day in Zuldazar. It looked like it might rain, but it was still a special day for Kimi. What made today special was the fact that today was Kimi’s birthday. Today, she was six years old.

Kimi looked out across the harbor. She could see the Zandalari navy spread out across the water. There were a lot of ships in the navy, but Kimi’s favorite was her father’s ship. Her father was a captain in the Zandalari navy, and Kimi lived on her father’s ship. She had lived here ever since her mother had died two years ago.

There were also a couple of Horde ships in the harbor today. Kimi could see members of the Horde on the docks mingling in with the Zandalari. Just last week, her father had taken her to visit a forsaken ship called the Banshee’s Wail. It looked old and slow compared to the Zandalari ships. The ship had creaked the entire time they were there. Kimi had worried that it could sink at any moment.

Kimi frowned. Her father had promised to take her on a picnic for her birthday. He knew a beach on a uninhabited island where the weather would be sunny. The plan was that they would have a picnic, go fishing, and build sandcastles, but that plan had been put on hold. The navy had been put on alert because of a threat of an attack. The attack was to be in Nazmir, and most of the Zandalari army had traveled there. So, Kimi did not understand why her father and his ship had to be here.

Kimi turned away from the railing to look for her father. She could see him on the other side of the deck, speaking with members of his crew. No matter how busy he was, he always made time for her.

“Papa,” she said as she walked over to him.

Her father turned and looked down at her. “Aye, sweetheart. How be my birthday girl?” her father asked as he picked her up.

Kimi threw her arms around his neck in a hug. Her father was big and strong. He smelled like the sea. Kimi knew that her father would always keep her safe.

“I be good, papa,” she said. “When can we go on da picnic?”

“It gonna be a little while longer,” said her father. “Just be patient.” Her father smiled at her, but then he frowned as he looked at something behind her. He narrowed his eyes and a low growl escaped his throat.

“Papa, what be wrong?” Kimi asked as she looked over her shoulder. She could see ships approaching the harbor, but they did not look like Zandalari or Horde ships.

“Alliance ships on da horizon!” shouted one of the crew.

“Kimi, go to our quarters. Don’t come out until I say so,” ordered her father as he set her back down.

“Yes, Papa,” said Kimi as she ran to their quarters. She could hear her father shouting orders to the crew.

She shut the door behind her. This would not be the first time her father’s ship had been in a battle, so Kimi was not worried. She went to her father’s sea chest and opened it. She pulled out her father’s spyglass. She then went over to a bench and climbed on top of it so she could reach the porthole and pushed it open. Using the spyglass, she could see the attacking ships clearly. She could also see the ships’ crews.

Kimi had never seen humans before. They looked strange. They were smaller than trolls and they had no tusks, not even the males. Kimi turned the spyglass to the lead ship. That ship had green sails, instead of blue. She could see a woman on the deck shouting orders. That white haired woman must be that ships’ captain, she thought.

Kimi heard the Zandalari navy launch their weapons. Those giant spears flew towards the attacking ships, but the human woman threw up a giant magical shield that blocked the attack. The woman had a scary, angry look on her face. It gave Kimi an uneasy feeling.

Kimi climbed down from the porthole. She carefully returned the spyglass to her father’s sea chest so it would not get broken. The uneasy feeling was getting worse, but Kimi stayed calm. Her father would protect her. He would not let anything bad happen to her. She did not have to worry. The Zandalari navy would repel the attack, and then her father could take her on their picnic. Everything would be fine. A loud noise sent Kimi running back to the porthole.

Kimi gasped as several of the ships in the Zandalari navy exploded in fire. Suddenly, her father’s ship rocked violently. The floor exploded beneath Kimi’s feet.

“Papa!” she screamed in pain as a fireball came through the floor and consumed her.


	2. A Final Visit

Celric Dawnstrider stepped through the portal from Silvermoon to Dalaran. It was a beautiful day in the magical city. Celric strolled out of the Sunreaver Sanctuary and onto the streets of Dalaran, heading towards the neighborhood where his human friend lived.

He noticed that there seemed to be a lot of members of the Silver Covenant about today. Celric could feel their hateful glares on him, but he ignored them. Tensions between Quel’dorei and Sin’dorei were always high it seemed. This was not new.

Celric arrived at his friend’s house and knocked on the door. It was opened by his friend’s son.

“Uncle Celric, this is a surprise,” said Denton. “Come in.”

“Yes. It has been awhile. How is your father doing?” Celric asked as he entered the house.

“Dad is having a good day today,” said Denton. “If you’re going to stay for awhile, can you look after him? I’ve got to go pick the kids up at school. They’ve canceled classes for today for some reason.”

“Of course,” said Celric.

“Thanks. Dad is in the den,” said Denton. “Dad! Uncle Celric is here! I’m going to go pick up the kids!”

“I’m not deaf! You don’t have to yell so loudly!” yelled Garret from the living room.

Smiling, Denton shook his head and left.

Celric walked into the den. “How are you feeling?” he asked.

Garret was lying on the couch, covered with a blanket, his head propped up on pillows. “I feel great. I think I can run ten laps around Dalaran,” he joked. A coughing fit followed that shook his whole body.

Celric frowned as his sharp elf ears could pick up the beginning of a rattle in his friend’s breathing. Garret was a lot thinner than the last time Celric had seen him. Celric’s priest abilities were telling him that Garret’s body was shutting down. This was his final illness. These were his last days.

That was why Celric was here. He had come to say goodbye to his old friend. Denton had sent him a letter informing Celric of Garret’s condition and the fact that Garret was refusing healers. Celric could see that it would not make much difference. At this point, healing would only add maybe a day or two and do nothing to improve his quality of life.

Celric pulled a chair over near the couch and sat down. “Are you in any pain?” he asked.

“You sound just like my daughter-in-law. No, I’m not in any pain,” sighed Garret. “Can we talk about something other than me dying? I’ve made my peace with it.”

“What do you want to talk about?” Celric asked.

“How’s Lindral? Did she not come with you?” Garret asked.

“She is good. She wanted to come, but there is a pregnant woman in the village who should be going into labor at anytime now. So, Lindral decided to stay. She sends her love,” explained Celric.

Garret smiled, “Well, you give her my love. She is a good woman. How are your kids?”

“Soleria is doing good in school. Lindral wants her to be a priestess and I think it would suit her temperament. Evia has finished her studies in Silvermoon and has just been accepted into the Sunreavers. In a few weeks, she should be here in Dalaran,” said Celric.

“Good for them,” said Garret. “And how’s Nystela?”

Celric sighed, “The last we heard, she was in Pandaria. She had joined Hemet Nesingwary’s Expedition for a hunt.”

“Pandaria? You tell her to be careful. The war is very active in that area,” frowned Garret.

“She asssured us that she is steering clear of it. I hope she is,” said Celric as he shook his head. “So how is your family?”

Before Garret could answer, a loud bang came from the front of the house. It sounded like someone had kicked the door in.

“What was that?!” Garret asked as he struggled to sit up.

Celric jumped to his feet, summoning his magic to him. Crime in Dalaran was unusual, but not unheard of. This could be a burglary.

Several members of the Silver Covenant appeared in the doorway, weapons drawn.

“Horde scum, you are under arrest. Surrender and you will be taken to the Violet Hold,” declared one of the females.

“What’s the charge?” Celric asked. “I’ve done nothing wrong.”

“You are a member of the Horde and now a prisoner of war,” she informed him.

“Hog wash,” argued Garret, “Dalaran is a neutral city.”

“Not anymore,” she hissed. “Dalaran is now a proud member of the Alliance!”

“I have done nothing wrong and I am not going anywhere with you,” said Celric. “Where are the Dalaran guards?”

“The Dalaran guards are having the Sunreavers and their sympathizers purged from their ranks. If you won’t surrender, then you will die!” she yelled.

The members of the Silver Covenant rushed at Celric. Using his magic, he knocked them back, but he was a healer, not a fighter. He was not aware of the sneaky rogue stealthed behind him who jumped out of the shadows and stabbed him.

Celric threw another spell at the rogue pushing him back. He tried to heal where he had been stabbed, but his magic suddenly failed. There must have been something on the blade of that knife. He fell to his knees, feeling too weak to stand.

“Leave him alone!” Garret yelled as he struggled to his feet.

“Stay out of this you fool, or you will be arrested for conspiracy with the enemy,” hissed the female quel’dorei as she pushed him back.

Garret lost his balance and fell to the floor, striking his head on the table. A pool of blood began to form around his head.

Celric tried to move to his friend’s side to help him, but the female quel’dorei blocked his way. She lifted her sword and Celric closed his eyes. The last thing he heard was the swish of the blade.


End file.
